deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: Beyond Future
Death Note: Beyond Future is a fan fiction written by Gogeto898. This story takes place 40 years after the end of the original Death Note series. The legendary Near who brought an end to Kira's 'reign' just died of a disease, but he left the world with other admirable detectives and investigators of his kind. It talks about how a Highschooler called Shin Jinsei or Neo, finds a Death Note and has to fight different opponents to 'make the world a better place'. Characters Here follow all the main characters in Death Note BF: *Shin Jinsei or Neo (Main Character) *Kyousuke Jinsei (Dad) *Akari Jinsei (Mom) *Makko Jinsei (Sister) *Lee Tanaka (L-Twins) *Ryo Tanaka (L-Twins) *Andra (A) (ADR) *Zen (Z) (Team Z) *Masaru Kiyama *Makoto Aoi *Taichi Konomaru *Madaru Kiyotake *Junpei Manabu (ADR) *Makoto Ryuusei (Team Z) *Mizu Yamamoto (Team Z) *Tetsuya Tsurugi (Secret Agent) *Akira Kudou (Secret Agent) *Ryouma Desuta (Secret Agent) *Ranmaru Ijimoto (Secret Agent) *Sam Okishifu (Shortform of Samantha) *Daichi Saito *Asami Sugihara *Hajime Kandaru *Taiki Dyumoto *Toriko Cohen *Taiki Gareyama *Maki Metoru *Elena Feeb *Sammy Drago (FBI Agent) *Infinity Flora (FBI Agent) *Michael Fix (FBI Agent) *Jane Black (FBI Agent) *Takeshi Otsuki (Japanese Police Inspector) Episodes and Summaries Season 1: Rebirth Saga Episode 1: Neo 10 Years earlier: Near is now an adult and is opening a new school, the "L-Institute of Detectives", dedicated for those who are worthy enough to replace him or even surpass him, in order to maintain world peace. 8 Years later, Near dies of a strong disease. Back to the present time, Shin Jinsei is presented with his school comrades Sam (girl), Daichi, Asami, Hajime, Taiki D., Taiki G., Toriko, Maki and Elena. However, these aren't really his comrades. They all seem to bully Shin, or Neo how he is called by his friends. The only ones that don't bully him are Asami, a girl that's a grade higher than Neo, and Sam, Neo's childhood friend. However Sam, ignores him a little and he doesn't even know why, even though he is desperately in love with her. One day he sits outside eating his lunch alone, when suddenly he seas a shadow approaching from aboye until a notebook touches his head. He takes it and reads Death Note on it. He then looks inside and reads all the rules. Suddenly, a deep voice starts talking to him. Neo turns around and falls of the bench, seeing a Monster, later revealed as the Shinigami Ryuk. Ryuk explains him in every detail the Death Note when Neo claims he already understood it only from reading it once. Ryuk says to Neo that he is the second human to figure out the notebooks secrets by only reading it once (the first being Light Yagami). Neo tells the Shinigami to come to his home the next day. He would've thought about it and would tell Ryuk what he would do with the Death Note. Episode 2: Resurrection The next morning (Saturday) Ryuk comes by Neo's house as promised. Neo tells him that he read online about the famous Kira case 40 years ago and affirms that he likes Kira's idea of a "Perfect World". Neo decides to continue this dream of Kira since he knew Near was dead so no one would stand in his way. He then starts by killing over 200 criminals in Japan with the Death Note. Ryuk however realizes that Neo's tone and facial expressions have changed from the other day. Episode 3: Twins In the News, Neo heard that the Japanese police department already searched for him. They claim to involve students from the L-Institute of Detectives in order to solve this case as quickly as possible so that no more people would die like 40 Years ago. When Neo returns to school on Monday, two new Students were introduced in his class as Dee Tanaka and Kyo Tanaka (Their actual names are Lee Tanaka and Ryo Tanaka, but they kept it a secret). They were twins (see the L-Twins). They seat directly at the right of Neo, and after introductions, they asked him if he heard about the New Kira case. Neo says yes and acts totally normal. At the End, the spectators see that they both are working for the Japanese Police Department. Episode 4: Tension The L-Twins keep investigating about New Kira (the world called him New Kira). Being a little bit scared that the police would find out about him, he went to the police station and offered to help in the New Kira case to create an aliby and to get information about it. The police was sceptical, but when Neo showed his references (basically it's how intelligent he was in school) and argued he had information about the New Kira, Chef-Inspector Takeshi Otsuki accepted since a lot of detectives quit investigating because they had families to take care of. Neo then gets to know that the two main investigators were the L-Twins. He was shocked (but didn't show it) when he realized how far the investigations were. They had already figured out that the New Kira needed a face and a name, but also that he should be a high-school student with really good thinking-skills and that he lives in Japan. Episode 5: Deal When Neo went back home, he instantly wrote the L-Twins' names in the Death Note and exclaimed that he won. However, the next day he came into the police office, everything was normal and the L-Wins were still alive. First Neo didn't understand until he came to the conclusion that they must've used an alias. Back in school he thought about how he could find out their names, when Ryuk told him about the secret deal a shinigami can make with a human. He can give Neo the power of shinigami eyes, but for that Neo would shorten his lifespan to half. These eyes can see a person's real name and lifespan over it's had. So, if Neo would have these eyes, he would know the L-Twins' names just by looking at them. After a few minutes of thinking, he asked the shinigami if the previous Kira had used that power. Ryuk, who was supposed to answer honestly answered no. Neo decides to do the same thing, and denied the offer, but he said he would maybe come back to it one day. At the end of the episode, Neo realizes how a detective was following him. Episode 6: Death Neo decided to take action against the police and found out the names of all the police officers working in the New Kira case, and instantly killed them including the Chef-Inspector Otsuki. With that he and the twins were the only ones left, so the twins thought obviously that Neo was the New Kira. However, Neo argued that he gave an alias to the police (Neo Jinsei) and not his real name. However, the L-Twins didn't give up on the possibility that Neo could be the New Kira. Episode 7: Trust In order to win the twins trust, he invited his friend Asami Sugihara since he knew she was with the New Kira's idea, so he told her everything about the fact that he was the New Kira in order to win her by his side. Then, Neo made it obvious to the L-Twins that he was the New Kira by only killing during the time he was home and not at the police department for a week. The two twins reacted quickly and arrested Neo to watch if the day he was arrested the killings would go on or stop. If they stop than it was clear Neo was the New Kira. However they kept going, because Asami agreed to his plan of doing the killing as long as he was arrested to prove that Neo wasn't the New Kira. However she only accepted because she was in love with Neo and told him this would be the only time doing this for him. After seeing what happened, the L-Twins set Neo free and kept investigating. Neo was one step closer to winning. Episode 8: Hate The next day at school, Neo tried everything to find out the twins' real names by looking at the check board for the names, or on tests, but they seemed to have written their fake names everywhere. Aside of that, other bullied Neo again, until he sat alone at lunch and Sam came to him and asked him what happened because he looked so sad. Neo told her everything about the bullying and that he hesitated of putting the bullies names on the internet so that the New Kira could kill them. Neo also made her remember how they always played together when they were kids. Sam than told him her big secret that the New Kira was her idol and that she would do anything to meet him and to fall in love with him whoever he was. With this said, Neo started crying and Sam asked what the matter was. Neo offered her to come by his home to tell her something really important. She came, and Neo revealed to her that he was the New Kira and proved it by killing a criminal. Sam immediately started laughing and offered him her help. Episode 9: Love With Sam also involved now, Neo took a big decision and told her that he was in love with her, and he responded by saying that she was too since Neo is the New Kira, which changed her opinion of him completely. They kissed and hugged until Neo asked her the 'favor of his life'. Even though he loved her, he wanted her to start a relationship with one of the two twins and to take whatever means necessary to find out their true identities. He knew he could trust her since she was more intelligent than Neo himself. Sam agreed stating that she would do everything for Neo and the New Kira she loved so much. The rest of the episode talks about the beginning of the relationship between Sam and "Kyo" Tanaka. Episode 10: Intelligence The relationship between Sam and Kyo went on for about two months. Each week, Sam informed Neo about new information she got about the L-Twins each week. So the twins wouldn't find out, Neo made a code for her to message him. He chose to do a weekly report so that Kyo wouldn't get suspicious she would have another boyfriend. Plus he told her not to write every sunday or monday but one week on saturday, the next one on monday, then on sunday, etc... also so that the twins would not get suspicious about the spying. The actual code was: "math" if she had no new information, "English" if she had new information "Physics" if she wanted to meet him and "Japanese" if she would find out the true names, so it would look like this: "We had no math homework, right? What about Physics". The first month was all "math", until the first week of the second month where she used "English" and "Physics". They met at school claiming to be working on a group project and she told him she found out about Kyo that they knew about the possibility of an existing shinigami and a notebook, having heard of a rumor that Near previously found out about a shinigami and a notebook. Neo claimed he had never heard them talking about it at the police HQ, so he concluded that they still suspected him of being the New Kira. He then decided to act too and thought of a plan to make the twins say their real name. After the two months, Neo told Sam to break up with Kyo Tanaka because he had figured out a plan to succeed in killing the L-Twins. Episode 11: Truth The next day, Neo went to the police HQ and checked one more time over all the information the twins had. After that, to their big astonishment, Neo revealed himself to be the New Kira, and to prove it to them, he proposed to hand them his notebook so that they would see his Shinigami, but they didn't (Neo gave them a perfect copy of the original Death Note, but since it isn't the real one, they couldn't see Ryuk). However the twins didn't give up on the fact that Neo might be the New Kira, so they questioned him why he said to be the New Kira. But Neo already thought about this, and suddenly the alarm went on. On the screen they could see a direct broadcast of Sakura TV saiying that the New Kira attacked again, killing the entire prison of Kiyami with around 400 criminals (This being a work from Neo killing with a delay). Neo took this opportunity to run to the science lab of the Police HQ, and quickly analyzed the fingerprints on the Death Note. After analyzing them he searches in the Fingerprint-Register if he could find the true identities of the L-Twins. The twins were still occupied with the alarm, when "Dee" Tanaka suddenly realizes that Neo was gone. Now being certain the alarm was only a decoy they look at the surveilancee cameras until they found him. They ran to him because they knew what he was planning. But the moment they arrived, they both dropped dead and only heard Neo saying: " You are nothing compared to L and Me!" Season 2: Power Saga * Episode 1 (12): Beginning Two years have past since the L-Twins died, and Neo already killed half of the world criminals. Sam and him were now "officially" together at school, and at the moment Neo was taking a break from killing and was focusing more on his 12th Grade Exam at the End of the Year. One day however, Ryuk told Neo someone was following him. Suddenly the follower screamed "Stop!" and Neo stopped. He looked back and saw a blue haired man walking towards him. The man then told Neo he was working for the police and asked him to join. He said he saw his grades in School and knew neo was working with the police two years ago in the New Kira case. So he asked him to join the police in order to capture the New Kira. Neo thought about it and agreed since it was only the 'ignorant' police. Plus the police didn't seem to suspect him. Arriving at the police station however, he realized that all of the officers knew about how far the L-Twins were and continued their research. Neo was astonished and concluded that the L-Twins must've had someone superior they worked for, who knew everything and told everything the police * Episode 2 (13): Loss * Episode 3 (14): 2nd * Episode 4 (15): Shadow * Episode 5 (16): Over * Episode 6 (17): Immortal * Episode 7 (18): Reference * Episode 8 (19): Scary * Episode 9 (20): Kill * Episode 10 (21): Spy * Episode 11 (22): Help * Episode 12 (23): Memory * Episode 13 (24): Conclusion * Episode 14 (25): Power Season 3: Duel Saga * Episode 1 (26): Last * Episode 2 (27): Strong * Episode 3 (28): Allies 1 * Episode 4 (29): Allies 2 * Episode 5 (30): Opponents * Episode 6 (31): Secret * Episode 7 (32): Colours * Episode 8 (33): Connotation * Episode 9 (34): Meteor * Episode 10 (35): Eyes * Episode 11 (36): Equality * Episode 12 (37): Destruction 1 * Episode 13 (38): Destruction 2 * Episode 14 (39): Justice * Episode 15 (40): Beast * Episode 16 (41): Sacrifice * Episode 17 (42): Boss * Episode 18 (43): Reckless * Episode 19 (44): Lonelyness * Episode 20 (45): Kira * Episode 21 (46): Final... * Episode 22 (47): ...Countdown! * Episode 23 (48): Back! (Final Episode) (Note: This page is not done yet^^ It will be edited as soon as I have time to do so^^) Category:Fan Fiction